Time Goes On
by ZT
Summary: .Season 3. People change, but do memories? Will the digimon return, or are Takato's hopes and dreams shattered? High School. Various Relationships.
1. Time Goes On

**Disclaimer**:All original Digimoncharacters obviously belong to the 'almightyowner'. Any 'made up' or 'fan' characters I take full responsibility and credit for.

**Fiction Rating**: PG13 Language/Sexual Content/Violence

**From the Author**: I'll reply to reviews **when I can**, and although I might not type out my replies, I'm thankful for them nonetheless, and you will be heard if you review or comment. This is a fiction that I'll be typing as I go along. 'Winging It', although I have a few ideas already of what I'd want to do with this. I don't know how long this ficcy will end up to be, but it'll probably get up in the double digits. At least 15, I won't stand for any less. But where it ends...it ends. And as for tehe setting of this story...I'm doing high-school and stuff, as well as using my selective styles. If it sounds like they're more in America then Japan, forgive me, since I've never been to Japan before.

**Reviews ARE Important**: If I have no readers, then what's the point of continuing? I won't set a limit, but I'd like five or ten reviews on the first chapter. xD That's not asking much, seeming as how there are like a gazillion people on the site daily. ;) And I know at least a chunk of them like Digimon. Or at least...I do!

**Chapter I**

**Time Goes On...**

Takato Matsuki dragged his feet lazily, the bottoms of his black and white tennis shoes squeaking as the wet rubber bottoms made unpleasant friction against the school floor. High school, ah how pleasant. It was nearing 7:30 a.m by that point, and half of the students looked to be undead zombies. However, there were some who were more enthusiastic. Take Henry Wong for example. But then again, what fancied popular male didn't like to be in the conjoined company of his closest friends? "Oh come on Takato, don't tell me you stayed up late, again..." Henry said with a sigh, running his fingers through his ruffled bangs. Henry's navy tinted hair was one of the attractive features of him. Pulled back in a low ponytail, it was continued as a braid until midway down his back. The bangs shielded most of near-matching eyes, adding to the constant mysteriousness of his character. 'Armed' with a white tank top, as well as the plain blue jeans who clung loosely to his slender waist, he appeared to be the average teen.

Takato seemed to be as well, except he preferred a slightly 'darker' style. Baggy pants, tinted black with a white 'x' on each back pocket, he also wore a black t-shirt that in white print said 'Go away'. A few years ago it was the other way around...Henry being more secretive and Takato being slightly more enthusiastic. But ever since the digimon left, Takato's emotions and hopes seemed to fall apart, or at least cause some 'minor' depression. Brown hair a ruffled mess, his copper eyes glanced lazily up at Henry, who unlike Takato, stood up as straight as possible, while Takato had a more of a lazily slumped over stance at the moment. Of course, Takato had equally appealing features to him. Although Takato didn't have the slight muscle that Henry did due to being on the soccer team, he kept a slim and desirable figure.

At this point you _should_ be asking yourself 'Where is the lovely Rika Nonaka'? Well, like the two others, she changed quite a bit after the digimon left. Now she was slightly more positive, although didn't have a smile on most of the time and still kept her secretive, quiet, 'I don't care at all' first impression. Honestly, she hadn't even talked to the guys all that much after the digimon incident. They kept in touch for the first few months, but after that she just seemed to slip away from the crowd, although for soon-to-be obvious reasons, things would change.

"I don't have to have stayed up late to be half-asleep at 7 in the morning," Takato mumbled, shortly after giving a yawn. "Well, I guess...but anyways...do you think that the gift you got for Rika, is actually a good idea?" Takato pulled his figure up, stretching and finally standing like a normal person would rather then a slumped over zombie. "Of course it is, you know how much she misses-" Takato paused, deciding to silence himself. Henry nodded, "We all miss them...But do you really think that bringing all these memories back would be the best thing for Rika? I mean, look at you, Takato. You're not the same person ever since..." "Guilmon left," Takato finished off, now a small frown forming in his soft lips. Eyes screamed of temporary sadness, as well as his semi-lost expression. "So did Terriermon, Takato. We all miss them, and I'm sure Rika misses Renamon all the same..."

"You have your present?" Takato asked, Henry nodded. "I'm just gonna be a 'normal friend' and get her a card and...well, a puppy." Takato gawked, "A PUPPY!" "Yeah, I already talked to her mom about it, and it turns out that we both think that a puppy would offer at least some companionship...although it wouldn't be near the possible friend Renamon was." Takato smirked, "Why didn't I think of that?" "Because you were too busy fulfilling your own ideas," Henry answered with 'as a matter of fact' tone. Of course, Takato has been saving this specific gift for a while, although it took a lot of preparation...

He remembered the day perfectly. It was only a few weeks after the digimon left, and Takato was looking around the area where they all used to hang out. That hole that guilmon dug in the wall, he remembered the small twinkle of something in it. (I'm sure you all remember this from the last episode of season 3.) And there it was, the only thing that he could ever physically have to remember all of their adventures. And soon, he was going to give it to Rika, nicely packaged and with a hug. Rika must've been a pretty good friend for Takato to even consider giving up his cherished prize. But Rika seemed the one who changed most of them all. She doesn't even leave the house unless she has to anymore...

------------

Yay for cliffhangers:D


	2. Cry for Insanity

**Disclaimer**:All original Digimoncharacters obviously belong to the 'almightyowner'. Any 'made up' or 'fan' characters I take full responsibility and credit for.

**Fiction Rating**: PG13 Language/Sexual Content/Violence

**From the Author**: Only 2 reviews?...Wow, I've been getting a lot of those lately. x3 Y'know, like only 2 reviews per chapter. Maybe people just don't like to read actual paragraphs, or maybe they just don't like what I'm writing. Oh well, review as you read, even if I'm up to chapter 4 or something and you just read chapter 1. I prefer to have individual chapters reviewed instead of full stories.

**I Say 'Yay' for Cliffhangers!**: Yeah, there will be a lot of these, so get used to it. x3 I've been pretty good with updating, and I write when I'm in the mood. The 14th was my b-day, and since I'm home sick today, I'm in the good mood and have the time to write! I hope ya enjoy this chappie!

**Chapter II**

**Cry for Insanity**

While Takato and Henry ran for the late bell in school, Rika Nonaka was just opening her eyes that fair morning. Home schooling gave these bonuses, starting later morning and giving Rika the time to adjust to a more frequent, daily schedule. Keeping in shape, her figure held out as an attractive young lady's, although her ghostly pale skin gave her the impression that she preferred the indoors overall. Violet eyes gazedlazily up at the cieling, and in her blank expression it was obvious that she didn't feel like moving. For a second she mentally wished that she could just curl up and never have to wake up...was she **that** depressed? Eyes grazing across her room to a calendar clinging to her mostly bare wall, she remembered it was friday, her wretched birthday... Rika Nonaka was now 17 years old.

"Today's just like any other," she mumbled near-silently to herself, remaining quite still. Her mother knocked on the door...and although she was usually busy, she would hold off another ten or so minutes before leaving for work since it was, after all, Rika's birthday. And ever since the digimon incident happened, her mother cared at least a little bit more about her. Or at least showed it. "I'm sick, call the tutor and tell her to take the day off..." The knocking ceased as Rika gave that reply. Her mother intervened. "Well...It's your birthday, don't you want to have breakfast with me before I go to work?" 'It's always been about her,' Rika thought irritably, rolling over in bed and pulling the covers over her head. "Just leave me alone, mom." "But it's your-" "Birthday, I know...Just...Go to work or something."

Footsteps paced away from the door, fading off in the distance. A car door slammed. Her mother took her advice, and was going to work. 'Rika,' she heard a familiar voice, 'What troubles you?' She whipped the coversoff of her,opening her mouth to say 'Renamon'...but she knew that she wasn't there anymore. Renamon was gone, and it seemed like forever. A minute could seem like an hour, when the only thing you'd ever held onto had left. She thought she understood why Renamon had to leave, she thought it was for the best...but she was sure that things were driving her insane, and deeper into depression. Voices, a sure sign of issues...yet Rika decided to ignore these small mental conversations and move on with her daily life.

Her birthday, the day that seventeen years ago she was first introduced to this world. And suddenly she wished that she could take it all back, and never be born at all. Standing up, she didn't bother to stretch, just silently drag her feet over the hardwood floor, slide the door open, and head towards the kitchen. Plopping down into a chair with slight misery, she buried her head in her folded arms. 'If only she were still here,' she thought silently to herself, holding back a few tears...it was something that Rika had gotten better at doing, and still barely cried at all. '...Things would be better...' And just then, she could've sworn she felt a passing breeze sweep past her back, the breeze of a fox leaping past. Rika would drown in her misery for another hour, and then go back to bed. It was her birthday, so what? It wasn't anything to actually celebrate.

Back in school, the day was closing to an end. Takato was fast asleep in one of the back chairs, using his hardwood desk as a table for his drooling face. Henry seemed more eager to get out, eyes constantly trailing the red second-hand of the clock, painstakingly counting down the minutes... He sat next to Takato, and although both would consider eachother best friends, they had some obvious differences. Obviously, Takato was going to give Rika something special for her birthday, something that reminded her of the digimon. While Henry, wanted to give her a new companion to help her move on with her life. Two different opinions, yet all with the same intention...to help Rika. Since it was obvious that ever since the Digimon left, she changed all over. But then again, the digimon changed all of them, yet Rika was taking it the hardest.

Finally, the bell rang, and although Henry wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, he'd wait for Takato to come-to and walk out with him. Planning to drop by Rika's house at around five to exchange gifts and have a 'small casual party' for her birthday, they'd most likely go together. As the two finally emerged from the school building, student traffic was much less so and that made it easier to make progress. Takato was still dragging his feet, stretching his arms with a yawn. While Henry's head was held of obvious pride, and hands were tucked into his pockets. Finally, a small beep went off.

Takato quickly shoved a hand into one of the side pockets of his baggy pants, and withdrawing there it was...his hand grasped the digital device used for tracking Digimon. So Takato was still obsessed, and that much caught Henry's attention. "What's going on...?"

----------------  
CLIFFHANGER  
----------------


End file.
